


Book 'er Danno

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gift Fic, M/M, Mention of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't want to be the one to arrest her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book 'er Danno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixWytch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/gifts).



> Written for [](http://phoenixwytch.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://phoenixwytch.livejournal.com/)**phoenixwytch** who basically double-dog-dared me. It only works because I've sold my soul for the words for that bag. Enjoy!
> 
> Not beta read, apologies for errors.

“Book ‘er Danno.”

Danny’s eyes went wide at the words. Not really a request, but the sentence was full of vehemence and heat and … hate. He stepped closer to Steve, away from the woman, the woman that Danny hated even more passionately than he had fifteen minutes ago.

“What?” Steve was loud and abrupt. Taking it out on Danny already.

“Please, Steve, I am begging you. Do not make me arrest your mother. Please?” Danny put his the palms of his hands together in front of his chest. Imploring every way he could.

“What’s the matter Officer Danno? Are you afraid I’ll resist arrest and get away? Do you think I would win in a physical fight?”

Danny turned around and pointed a finger at her. “It's _Detective_! And yes!” He looked to two of the HPD officers standing nearby. “One of you draw your weapon and the other one handcuff her. Shoot her if she so much as draws a breath before you’re clear.”

He turned back to Steve. He didn’t know what to say. How did you talk to your friend after something like this. Hallmark didn’t even make a card! _Deepest sympathy that your mother turned out to be Wo Fat’s boss, mother, and the evil mastermind behind everything that’s gone wrong in your life and on the islands of Hawaii for the past forty-some-odd years including ordering the assassination of your father, you, your sister, me, my daughter, the entire Five-o task force, a ludicrous amount of politicians, and a Scottish terrier. *hugs*_

“Babe, please?” Danny would take him for a beer, or a keg, or an entire liquor store. He’d find an old building and he’d let Steve fire RPGs until he felt better. He’d go cry at his father’s grave. At Kono’s. He’d fuck Steve senseless, and he’d hold him until Steve could function. But he couldn’t book Doris.

“Danny, I...” Steve sighed, exasperated. The man didn’t know where to look or what to say.

“You trust Duke Lukela. He’ll treat her with dignity, but understand that she’s the one that ordered... Trust Duke with this, Babe. Don’t make me be the one that arrested her. Don’t make that be something you see when you look at me.”

*~*~*

Danny woke with a start. Cold and sweating and intensely aware of what his dream had been. He hated Doris. Danny didn’t believe that his dream was prophetic, they never had been before. He just hated Doris that much. Didn’t trust her that much. And he would forever remember the things she'd done to that dog in his dream.

He’d definitely had better dreams about Steve before. He settled back into bed and thought about them.


End file.
